


Do They Know?

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dom Brian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Jae, handjobs, public handjobs, the others are there and Sort of involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Public handjobs.  But with a twist–the rest know, and they don't tell Jae.





	Do They Know?

**Author's Note:**

> im literally only good at writing smut and this still sucks

Jae squirmed as Brian's large and warm hand touched his thigh. He was already on edge from watching his boyfriend perform and the adrenaline from their concert.

Brian chuckled, seeing Jae already grow hard in his skinny jeans. He went to whisper in his ear, "You know, Jae, next time just tell me you're horny. You're so red and squirmy, the others probably know." 

Jae looked at the others, and they seem to be too preoccupied in their own worlds to notice.

Jae shook his head. He wanted to say something back, but with Brian's hand getting higher, he wouldn't dare. He was afraid he'd might moan. Or worse, whine.

That would be so humiliating to Jae. No one really assumed that he subs, but he does. He likes giving up control and letting someone take care of him. 

And yes, sometimes he did dom, top, or both, but he preferred to be the one squirming and one with the dick up his ass.

Hell, he even lets girls peg him. Well, before he was with Brian.

Anyways, Brian was rubbing at his pants, smirking as Jae put a hand to his mouth.

Brian leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You're so obvious, baby. They're sure to notice soon." 

Jae shook his head once again, taking his hand off his mouth and taking a breath to speak.

"T-they won't. Can you just, quit, please? Wait until we get home," Jae said, his eyes slightly begging.

"Afraid I can't do that, baby. This is what I meant when I said I wanted to try something new, remember?" Brian reminded Jae.

Jae cursed in his head, this fucking sucked. Of course, Jae could just safeword, but part of him wanted to see how this would all play out.

So, he just sighed and looked out the window, trying his best not to whine and buck his hips up.

Brian began to unzip Jae's pants, making him glare and pout his lips.

Brian just smirked, and looked around just to Jae could feel better. No one was looking, but they knew. 

Jae bit his lip as Brian teased the head of his cock through his boxers. More precum had come out, his boxers pretty much soaked in that area.

A few minutes after teasing Jae, Brian had decided it was time for him to give a little more to Jae.

So, he finally took off his boxers, them going down to his thighs where his jeans already were.

Oh, he was so hard. And wet. He was always so sensitive, and so much precum always comes out.

That's one reason why Brian loved to tease Jae so much. And Jae loved it too, most of the time.

Jae sighed a little as Brian began to stroke his cock. He could handle this, he could. He could keep quiet and okay, and make sure the others didn't notice. 

That is until, Brian pushed his fingernail into his slit, making Jae hiss.

Jae glared at a smirking Brian, and the others to see if anyone noticed.

They didn't, at least that's what he thought.

"B-bri, please." He whispered, trying to get his boyfriend to stop. Yes, maybe he liked the idea of getting caught, but he didn't actually want to get caught.

Well. The others already know. And Jae was sitting here to oblivious.

Maybe, just maybe Brian felt a little guilty, but he's always wanted to try out new things with his boyfriend, and the others.

He wanted to try something public, and maybe try something with all of them. He didn't want to scare Jaehyung, though, so this is the best way he could think of to try to bring upon these things.

Right?

Probably not, but he still did it anyways.

Jae and Brian had talked this through a few nights before, and Jae said it was okay to maybe try this, but Brian didn't think Jae realized how soon he wanted to try it out.

Well, it was too late now. And there's always safewords and precautions that they have, so if Jae really wanted to stop, he always could at any time and moment.

Now was the time to bring the others in.

Brian signaled to Sungjin in the front seat, the signal they agreed on to get them all involved.

Sungjin nodded into the rear view mirror and then spoke, "Jae baby. If you wanted to get off with your boyfriend so bad, next time just say so." 

Jae gasped and looked up, seeing the others all staring at him. It was so overwhelming, but boy did he love it.

He couldn't help but to whine and gasp as Brian played with his slid again and the attention of all of them.

"B-bri," Jae said, staring at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes from being so overwhelmed.

Brian noticed his tears.

"Mm, they seemed to have found out babe, hm? But it's okay, they don't mind. Hell, they seem to enjoy it. Seeing you all worked up and squirmy under my hands and control. You're okay, right? Words." He said, wanting to make sure his boyfriend was still okay.

Jae nodded. "Can I cum, please?" Jae said after a little while of the othes staring at him and Brian giving him a handjob.

Brian nodded, and the others started dirty talking to him.

"You want this so bad, don't you?" Wonpil said, his voice deeper than it usually was. He had this look on his face, like he wanted to tie Jae down and fuck the brattiness out of him.

Maybe he wanted that. Maybe it'll come soon.

Jae nodded, whimpering as Dowoon stared. The maknae was chuckling, "Aw, it's so cute how our oldest hyung is so subby and worked up. Are you embarrassed to see your little maknae see you all worked up?" His deep voice seemed so, intimidating at this point.

Jae was close, he was so close. The others kept dirty talking to him and teasing him. 

He kept bucking his hips up in Brian's hand, and soon he found himself cumming, his face in his boyfriend's chest and little whimpers coming out of his mouth.

The others were stunned, and Sungjin almost had to pull the car over. His hands were white from how tightly he gripped the steering wheel.

Oh, how much fun these boys were going to have after finding out their usual loud, bratty, and talkative Jae turned into a shy, whiny little sub. 

As Jae calmed down, breathing heavily into Brian's chest, he sat up. He noticed the cum on Brian's fingers, so he licked them and sucked them into his mouth, tasting his own cum until it was gone.

"Oh, he's so dirty!" Wonpil gasped, smirking as Jae opened his eyes and smiled at him.

Brian had pulled up Jae's boxers and jeans, zipping them and buttoning them back up.

Jae was starting to come back, right as they were close home.

"Do you need help, Brian?" He asked. Brian shook his head, "I got it, baby. I'll do it myself when we get home. Tomorrow we'll talk more about what this was and what we'll do in the future. But for tonight, after I finish, we'll cuddle the shit out of each other, Sound good?"

Jae giggled and nodded. The others were noticeably hard in their pants as well as Brian, so Jas said, "I guess I know what you'll all be doing when we get home."

Jae laughed to himself and Brian playfully slapped him. 

They were all definitely going to have some fun after this night.


End file.
